Harry Potter et le Horcruxe de Miel
by Saccharolimpide
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Pedro, le sorcier colombien, avait rejoint Harry Potter durant son aventure ?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et l'Horcruxe de Miel

Par Mamadou Mbélé Mbélé

Harry potter (son fils) avait 18 ans maintenant c'était jeune garçon, il souriait à la vie et il avait fait sa matinale

Oula la j'ai fait crotte matinale

Il était levé le matin et il vit Arthur Weaseley. Arthure Weasely dit au fils de Harry potter :

Harry potter (son fils) tu n'es pas venu à l'école aujourd'hui

T'es pas mon père

Enculé

Mais tout cela n'avait pas la moindre des importances. Car ce qui était réellement important dans le Dumbyworld comme Harry Potter l'appelait, c'était ce qu'il s'est passé des années avant sa crotte matinale.

Griffondor ! Dit le shoahpeau magique

Puis vient Pablo il s'assied

Mhhhhhhhh dis le shoapo

Pablo escobar, répondit Pablo

Tu as l'air d'être grand magicien PABLO tu es promis à un grand avenir…

parfois quand je pète je fais caca

GRIFFONDOR ! non je déconne poufsouffle

Ta mère

Bon ok griffondor mais arrête de te masturber pablo tu as que 8 ans

Désolé

Que 8 ans a poudlard en effet en effet mais pablo était un enfant précoce

C'est pourquoi il n'en avait pas 8 mais 11 en effet on me signale à l'oreillette des truc

Pablo suivit harry potter et ses amis, le roux et la féministe

Waouh c'est un nimbus 2000 ! dit pablo

Severus rogue meurt à la fin pensa harry potter

Mais il ne connaissait pas encore rogue. Il alla au cours des potions. Malfoy lançait des membre de crapeaud humiliant sur harry potter

Pablo : stp

Harry : tu es non cannon pablo

Pablo : putain

Pablo : il est pas français

Ron rit, mais il n'y ap as de quoi rire quand on est roux

En plus de ça sorcière

Jésus il aime pas ça, des larme coule hors de son corps

Rogue vint vers harry potter et dit :

Monsieur pottah vous avez les yeux de votre mère

Non monsieur

Moi je dis que oui

Bon ok

Il vida ses poches et sortit les yeux

Confisqué monsieur pottah

Nul doute que rogue allait les utiliser pour se masturber, il rêvait de le faire sous les yeux de son amour perdue

Ce détail fit rire Ron (le roux) mais comme il était roux il arrêtait de rire car son karma était pas déjà joli joli.

Le plus puissant mage noir de la classe arriva

Bonjou'

Salut mamadou, dit hermione

Fewme ta gueule stp

Ok, dit hermione

Harry potter : stp respecte son autorité ok elle au moins elle a un avenir toi tu sais même psa lire

C'est nowmal j'ai que 4 ans

C'était aussi le seul mage noir en effet, il fut raccompagné à la crèche de poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, arthur weaselay lisait un livre sur les voitures moldus

Mhhh intéressant dit arthur weaseley à haute voix (sa femme était pas là elle était allée je sais pas ou on s'en fout)

Il fit une crotte de roux

La vie allait être longue et dure pour harry potter, comme la crotte de arthur weaseley qui mettait du long à sortir, il aurait pas du se servir de clafouti la veille ! alala ! les crottes de sorcier c'est pas comme le crotte de moldu

Pablo escobar

Fin du chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter et l'Horcruxe de Miel

Par Mamadou Mbélé Mbélé

Chapitre 2

Harry potter (son fils) regardait des documentaires sur l'invasion des Sioux au Pérou

\- quelle histoire dramatique !

mais c'était pas très dramatique

Pendant ce temps, des années plus tôt...

Pablo : c'est difficile être écolier de poudlard

Harry potter : ta gueule tu es pas cannon

Pablo : putain

Hermione dit : moi quand je serai grande je voudrai avorter jusqu'à a voir un bébé qui est un chien

Ron : ca marche pas comme ça la natation

Hermione : pardon j'ai utilisé un sort qui fait que j'entend pas la voix des sans-âme tu peux répéter

Ron : pls

Harry : il faut trouver la pierre philosophale

Arthur Weasley arriva : bonjour les enfants

Les enfants (sauf ron) : bonjour monsieur weaseley

Ron : bonjour papa

Arthur : stp ron pas de papa en public tu te souviens plus ce que j'ai dit

Ron : pardon monsieur

Pablo : quel bon vent nous amène

Arthur : dit : figure toi que j'ai fait une crotte ce soir il n'y a aucun doute, c'était une crotte de roux

Mais c'était en fait le professeur Tournesol qui arrive

\- un troll ! dans les cachot ! dit le professeur tournesol

Hermione : il faut j'aille là -bas tâter son gros baton

Ron : je la rejoins je dois faire un excrément de roux

Harry : je comprends

pablo : je viens aussi, je usis pas cannon mais je peux aider

Ils allèrent ensuite vaincre le troll en métant un baton dans son nez comme dnas le film harry potter à l'école des sorciers

Hagride harriva : vous êtes punis vous allez venir avec moi voir la licorne morte

Ils allèrent dans la forêt voir la licorne morte

hagride : merde je vous ai spoilé

Il faut trouver la pierre philosophale Harry

Ron fit une crotte de roux

Hermione : putain tu peux pas t'arrêter de chier ou quoi

Ron : c'est pas ma faute c'es tla nature

Hermione : ah oui la nature car pour 'être humain il faut une âme

Harry : tu l'as trop clashé

Hermione : ta gueule sale fils de pute

Pablo : pablo escobar

Fin du chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter et le Horcruxe de Miel

Par Mamadou Mbélé Mbélé

Chapitre 3 – un triste jour pour Pablo

Pablo se promenait à Poudlard quand il rencontra son chien mort

Je suis mort, dit son chien

Merde dit Pablo, non Fido pourquoi es-tu mort ?

J'ai été tué par le sorcier qu'il ne faut pas dire comment il s'appelle dit Fido avant de rejoindre l'outre mort

Il faut que je te venge noooooooooooooooooooon Fido tu n'as plus de tête et tu es mort hurla Pablo dont la colère donnait les envie de vengance

Il était déterminé à tuer le sorcier mais pour cela il lui fallut une équipe

Neville Londubat dit : je suis un bâton je peux pas répondre a tes revendications bélligéreante

Harry Potter (son fils) dit : la prophétie va se réaliser dans le passé à cause de la crotte de roux

Pablo décida de prendre Harry Potter, le roux et Hermione

Ron dit : laisse moi faire ma crotte de roux

Il fit sa crotte de roux dont l'odeur carrottée tua les chiens avec les têtes

Pui ilse jeta dans le puit avec les plante là

Hermione dit : lumos

Mais ça ne marcha pas par contre l'odeur des crotte de roux situé à la surface marchait bien

Harry : j'ai une érection

Arthur weaseley pendant ce temps : j'espère que ron étudie bien à l'école – ploc – fit la crotte de roux en tombant, quelle bonne idée de pensée à ron quand je fias mes excrément de roux

Pour la 3ème mission il fallait sauver la clé, ron fit une crotte de roux et la porte s'ouvrit

Quelqu'un doit se sacrifier : dit lumos

Lumos

Et l'échiquier moura

Il y a ensuite les potion

Il faut prendre la potion qui sent le fromage de pied dit hermione

Ferme ta gueule sale enculée dit ron

Sale roux

Harr ypotter arriva avec pablo face au mage noir devant le miroir des reset

Hahahahahaha ! dit le mage noir

C'est pas toi qui a tué mon chien, dit pablo

E neffet j'ai que 4 ans, repondit le mage noir en se rtournant : c'était le petit enfant africain

C'est toi le mage noir qu'on doit pas dire le nom dit harry ?

Non c'est pas moi je suis pewdu ou est la crèche

Harry : attend je te raccompagne ! pablo bat celui quon doit pas prononcer le nom

Pablo toucha voldemort

Voldemort mourut en disant : nooon ! je savais que j'aurais du prendre l'assurance anti crotte de roux

Et ensuite il gagna

Harry potter se réveilla l'infirmerie

Dumblydumbly dit : mh crotte de nez

L'infirmière pommefraiche mangea une pomme fraiche

Pendant ce temps à la maison de arthur weaseley … arthur weasely : faut je sorte des toilette un jour, sinon je vais être viré de mon travail, dit, il, mais on a toujours une crotte de roux au bout du bec !

Fin du chapitre 3, à suivre dans… PABLO ET L'AVENTURE DE LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS


	4. Chapter 4

Pablo et le Horcruxe de Miel

Par Mamadou Mbélé Mbélé

Chapitre 4 – la révélation cachée de Pablo

Dans la maison des Weaseley au milieu du champ, résonnait un bruit sourd intermittant

Ploc Ploc

C'était Arthut Weaseley qui faisait sa crotte de roux

Pedro pendant ce temps à Poudlard vit le chat pendu

Le chat est pendu

Je suis pendu dit le chat

Tout le monde était étonné sauf Ron

Ron : j'ai encore ma crotte de roux au bout du bec

Harry : j'ai une érection

La chambre de la secret a été ouverte

Mon dieux un roux pétrifié dit Pedro

Un roux était transformé en pierre

Nooooooooooooon c'était Ginny

Harry potter ne savait plus ou mettre sa bite

Heureusement elle est trasnformée en pierre la bouche ouverte pensa Pablo

C'est le journa intime de Mot SJedusor trouva Pedro

Dit moi Pottah dit Lumos jamais je trahierai Dumbledor !

Moi non plus dit Pedro !

La chambre des seccrets a été ouverte !

Ron parta donc dans les toilette des filles

Si je vais dans les toilettes des filles pensa-t-il, les gens ne se moqueront pas de mes crotte de roux

Pendant ce temps, Arthur Weaseley faisait ses crotte de roux

En tombant au même moment les crotte de roux du père et du fils résonnèrent ce qui invoqua

Le chien mort de PEDRO mort dans le dernier épisode

Il sortit des toilette, mais il avait MUTER

Je suis mi – CHIEN mi – CROTTE DE ROUX

Allons dans la chambre des secret chercher Hermione dit Pablo et Harry et Ron

OK

Oh non gilderoy lockhart est un traitre et je sui scoincé derrière les rocher

C'est pas grave j'y vais tout seul dit Pablo

Pablo alla tout seul et vit le grand serpent

Le grand serpent : j'ai été nourri de crotte de roux toute ma vie c'est pourquoi je suis si grand

Noooooooon dit PABLO

Mais le serpent fut mort, Terminator le fit exploser, mais PAbLO était blessé mortellement

Ahahaha dit Tom Jedusor je suis Tom Jedusor ! NOON NE DETRUIS PAS LE CAHIER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON  
Tom Jedusor mourra et le perroquet de DUMBLEDORE sauva Pablo

MHHHH CROTTE DE NEZ dit DOMBLEDORE

Fin du chapitre 4, à suivre dans PABLO ET L'AVENTURE DU PRISONNIER D'ASSCABAN


End file.
